Universe catalogue
When Horizons was first created, the Crusaders were portrayed as a group of Omniversal Mercenaries, capable of traveling with ease between all known realms. Although they are now restrained to a single Galaxy, much less multiple Universe's, Alternate versions of the Crusaders have shown up from time to time, interacting with the "Prime" Universe as well as having adventures of there own. Here is a full catalog of the "Other Worlds" encountered by the Crusaders (So far). Back To Index Alpha Despite not being the "Prime" (Mainstream) dimension, the Alpha Universe is probably the most basic. Focusing on only one Crusader (A sort of hybrid of the first four Crusaders, although taking the most influence from Prime!Fredrick) refereed to as "The Watchmaker", this reality is deceptively large, as it is heavily implied it retained the dimension hopping of the earliest Horizons concepts. Most notably, this Universe is portrayed in actual story (If not a well written story) and a conceptual film outline. In addition, a "Man dressed in a dusty brown trench coat and fedora", most likely Alpha!Fredrick, makes constant cameos in the Authors other works. This has now been confirmed, with Alpha!Fredrick, Dr. Jaster Sa and the Watch-Maker all being confirmed as the same Multiversal traveler. It has also recently been established that he doesn't even originate from Horizons. Beta The defining trait of the Beta Universe is an ongoing Civil war between two factions of Crusaders: Loyalists (Lead by a Trimitive Council) and Insurgents (Lead by a single general). In this reality, the mainstream Crusaders exist and operate at the same time, despite being split evenly between supporting the two different Crusader factions. Also of note is the main protagonists lessened importance: With a fully fledged, if splintered, Crusader order to put down the villains that opposed the mainstream villains, Fredrick, Jason, Kanos, etc are left as "only" the top level operatives for there respective factions. Another defining trait would be, of course, the continued existence of a larger Crusader order. It should also be noted that, despite being in open war with each other, the two factions of Crusaders were still willing to work together to defeat bigger threats (Such as the Nightmare). Gamma Much like the preceding reality, the "Gamma" Universe depicts all seven Crusader protagonists existing side by side. However, it diverges in two main ways: First, the Crusaders remain united as one group (Under Fredrick's command), with alternate versions of the "Prime" allies also serving as Crusaders. The second major divergence is the setting: a purely medieval, fantasy Universe, with the Crusaders traveling to different "Worlds" via portals called "Rifts". This obvious carry over from the Omniversal Crusader days allows the "Gamma" versions to have almost as much reach and power as there more advanced Sci Fi Counterparts. This dimension is also notable for having its own well developed story lines and adventures, that remain relatively unique despite influence from the mainstream arcs. However, they currently remain undocumented (As of this writing). Delta The Horizons "Delta" Universe, much better known as the "Prime" reality, is the centerpiece of the entire Horizons franchise (For this Wiki at least). The information, stories and characters presented on this Wiki are directly from this Universe. As such, we wont cover it here, as almost the entirety of this site is dedicated towards it. Why the Crusaders designated this reality Delta instead of Alpha is officially unknown, although it has recently been established that Alpha!Fredrick was in fact From an entirely different reality and implied that his presence created the Horizons Multiverse in the first place. Epsilon Quite possibly the darkest Horizons reality, the Epsilon dimension is also sadly one of the AU's that most commonly interacts with the Delta. To put things as plainly as possible, the Epsilon reality is a dark, twisted version of the Prime, basically the Horizons equivalent of Star Trek's Mirror Universe. Most of the main characters are Anti-heroes, dead or outright evil. It primarily deals with Fredrickson, an alternate Fredrick turned galactic conqueror. Aside from his actions in his own dimension, he ran into Prime!Fredrick and later became a major villain for Alastor's time as Crusader. It should be noted that the conditions in the Epsilon dimension are steadily improving, since it was freed from Fredrickson's control. A more in-depth history of the Epsilon Universe (For the contemporary events and characters at least) can be found on Fredrickson's character page. Zeta The Zeta Universe, in many ways, is the polar opposite of the Epsilon dimension. Whereas the previous reality was basically a dark and Evil version of the prime events, the Zeta Universe is a much more optimistic, light reality, even compared to the Prime version of things. As far as the Crusaders are aware, the few villains that do arise in the Zeta dimension are quickly dealt with, leaving a much more peaceful Universe than almost any of its counterparts. The main interaction between the Delta and Zeta realities is an Alternate Kanos who, after taking down Ahab and fully raising Zahan, accidentally slipped into the Prime timeline and decided to serve on the Trimitive Council until the Heretic crisis was resolved. It has also been reviled (Or at least heavily implied) that the founder of the Delta M/W was a time displaced Zeta P.s Eta One of the most recently discovered realities, the Eta dimension has a significant differences from the other Horizons universes in the form of a complete lack of any Crusaders. Instead, the most prominent heroes are the Horizons Initiative: a nomadic fleet faction, dedicated to dealing with the constant threats against innocent lives across the Galaxy. In many ways, the Eta dimension has very little to do with the rest of Horizons, featuring almost none of the mainstream events or settings. The H.I is co-lead by commodores Jack and Jill, two border line immortal adventurers who went against the normal "reckless, solo, wild card, etc" traits and instead founded a full blown organization to better deal with serious threats that would be to difficult for one person to face. Like the Alpha, Beta and Gamma Universes, the Eta and Delta dimensions have never properly crossed over, merely being observed by the Prime Crusaders. Theta Unlike the other realities on this page, the Theta dimension is not a unique Universe in and of itself. Instead, it is explicitly an alternate timeline of the Prime Universe: When a vengeful Teckla attempted to use the Space/Time vortex for her own means against Ixil it seriously damaged the continuum, leading to an alternate version of events. In this timeline, a treasure hunter by the name of Esther took the role of Fourth Crusader, with her own group of allies and villains to face. However, as reality itself was dangerously unstable following this, Esther worked with an "Echo" of Ixil to restore the proper events. Although the Theta Universe was erased, Esther's spirit lived on in the Delta Sanctuary. Omega Information pertaining to this subject is unavailable. Removed by unknown source.